


My Transformers Fanart (Part 2)

by CounterbalanceART



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, But nothing extreme, Canon-Typical Violence, Decepticons - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Injury, Only Canonical Characters, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterbalanceART/pseuds/CounterbalanceART
Summary: Just a collection of my fanart (Transformers only). The works are not related to each other. I'm going to add tags with every image I post.1. Wounds (Star Saber)2. Shadowmaster (Sixshot)3. Reflection (Star Saber)4. Upon Taking A Closer Look (Blacker)5. Tireless Mind (Braver)6. Shots and Bites (Leozack)7. Too Late To Run (Deathsaurus (aka Deszaras))8. Under Fire (Greatshot)





	1. Wounds (Star Saber)

**Author's Note:**

> **If any image of the collection is too wide for this site, please, use the horizontal scrolling option available below or, even better, open it with your browser.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Star Saber will be okay. He's going to be home soon, where he’ll be repaired and the soot will be washed away. He’ll be fawned over by a worried bunch of subordinates, as per usual, so he’ll be back to normal in no time.

 

 


	2. Shadowmaster (Sixshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to have a 'genius' idea of hurting a boy named Daniel Witwicky, this will be the last face you ever see, if that. No, seriously, Sixshot is the toughest nursemech Danny has ever had, and he’s had a few.

 


	3. Reflection (Star Saber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's Star Saber again. I have no idea why he's using his sword as a mirror. Perhaps, he's facing some sort of moral dilemma and wants to do the right thing, without betraying his principles, so he needs to look at (into) himself... Or maybe he’s facing a Medusa the Gorgon type of situation (I can't imagine exactly what that could be). Or… he just feels like being vain while no one can see. We all do it now and then. Don't be shy.
> 
> One of the recently remade artworks of mine from 2006-2007. I changed the background, and got a bit carried away, so now it looks too good for this picture (originally, it was a low quality real picture of space. I've long since stopped doing things like that, and I draw everything myself now). The arm and hand/servo have been completely redrawn, because they were hideous (now, that servo may seem small, but it's not. It's the sword that's big; it still looks big when Star Saber takes his bigger form, merged with that additional part of his, i.e. V-Star). A few of some other changes here and there... and here we are.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any image of the collection is too wide for this site, please, use the horizontal scrolling option.


	4. Upon Taking A Closer Look (Blacker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacker has always been one of my most favourite characters, and he's definitely my absolute favourite in Victory. I've always found him interesting, because he appears to be more multi-layered. Star Saber is very idealistic (which isn't necessary a bad thing, it's just not exactly my thing), whereas Blacker is more realistic. He has flaws that make him a well-rounded character. He can be very bossy and annoy others with his lectures (especially younger 'Bots); he can pull rank on you if he deems it necessary (for example, when someone’s life depends on it), etc.. But he's a strong, loyal character with a huge heart (well, spark) in the right place, and in makes him a great second in command, as well as gestalt leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this one was drawn about 23 years ago when I was a very young teen. What you see is a new, remade version.
> 
> The scratches you can see all over him are actually from a very real brush that wasn't soft enough back when I was drawing the original version (I don't remember whether it was intentional on my part or not, as it was so long ago). My new scanner did a great job preserving all these little details. I decided not to get rid of some of them during the extensive process of redoing the whole thing, because I like these scratches so much. I really doubt Blacker, as much as he would make sure he looks presentable, as a high-ranking Autobot he is, would be too vigorous buffing such (inevitable in his line of work) things out and polishing himself to the point of perfection. He's a busy mech.


	5. Tireless Mind (Braver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Victory character, Blacker's gestalt-mate (see the previous chapter), with whom he forms Road Caesar.
> 
> Personally, I think that among cybertronians Braver's scientific mind is just as precious as Perceptor's (though I have doubts anyone could be at the same level as Perceptor), Highbrow’s, Wheeljack's, Shockwave's and maybe a couple of others (and don’t forget Grimlock! It doesn’t matter that it was a temporary thing in his case (I hope everyone remembers that brilliant episode?); it still counts). Science rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any image of the collection is too wide for this site, please, use the horizontal scrolling option.


	6. Shots and Bites (Leozack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character from Victory. I’d often thought that Leozack had some great potential, and wondered what things would've been like if he was the leader of the Decepticons, with his loyal friend Deathcobra (aka Cobra) by his side; Deathcobra, who absolutely refused to betray or/and lie to him (and, sadly, paid with his life for it. He was loyal to the end, though, you have to give it to him). Of course, Hellbat would’ve had to be kicked out for good. Would Leozack have done better than Deathsaurus if he had absolute freedom to do everything his way, backed by a stronger, more loyal army? Who knows...
> 
> I love Leozack’s mechanimal partner.

 


	7. Too Late To Run (Deathsaurus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're screwed. And even the kitty is laughing at you (I hope everyone can spot the kitty?). I suspect that Deathsaurus in high spirits can sometimes be even more horrifying than Deathsaurus in a very bad mood.
> 
> I really adore the character's complicated design. Regardless of what you think of Deathsaurus as a person or a leader, you have to admit that he looks exotic (even among his own kind), regal and majestic in a dark, menacing way (his wings alone deserve special recognition, but I'm not sure I've managed to do them justice). Thirteen years ago, when I drew the original version of this fanart, my skill was too poor to express it, I'd bitten more than I could chew, but now I'm more or less pleased with this work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any image of the collection is too wide for this site, please, use the horizontal scrolling option available below such an image or, even better, open it with your browser.


	8. Under Fire (Greatshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you aren’t very familiar with the character, he’s from Victory cartoon series.
> 
> He has two official origins:
> 
> 1\. He’s a new version of Sixshot, who has a new body now, as well as new life. But. Originally, when both characters saw light, it was not the case (they were two separate characters). If I remember correctly, it wasn't until much later that some comic books gave him this ‘rebirth’ background.
> 
> 2\. He may have six modes, just like Sixshot, but he’s a person of his own, **not** Sixshot. We don’t know much about him when this mysterious character suddenly appears in the cartoon verse, seemingly out of nowhere. We learn that he used to work with some nasty mercenaries, and something really bad happened between them (a betrayal, as far as I understand), so he left (or even escaped). When he first appears in the cartoon, we learn that he already knows Star Saber (unlike the other Autobots, who have never seen Greatshot before) and the two have been through a lot before the events of Victory. I suspect that it was Star Saber, who put the Autobot insignias on Greatshot’s wings. His high rank allows it, after all.
> 
> I’m okay with both versions, but I very much prefer the second one; I’m used to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If any image of the collection is too wide for this site, please, use the horizontal scrolling option available below or, even better, open it with your browser.**

**Author's Note:**

> [My DeaviantArt gallery, in case you prefer to see everything there](https://www.deviantart.com/counterbalanceart)   
>  [My Tumblr (basically, my art blog)](https://counterbalanceart.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/CounterbalART)


End file.
